Exiled
by Cris Elladan
Summary: Os sentimentos de Éomer ao ser exilado do reino de Rohan


**Disclaimer:** Todos os personagens pertencem ao Profº Tolkien. Eu só os peguei emprestados por um tempinho.

**Linha Temporal:** A fic se passa no momento em que Éomer é exilado do reino de Rohan. História baseada no filme, e não no livro.

Fic escrita baseada na história que a minha irmã Leka Ellahir escreveu em resposta ao desafio do Tolkien Group e que foi continuada pela Lourd. Espero que gostem.

Novamente, essa fic é dedicada às meninas do Tolkien Group que me incentivaram a escrever.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**F****lashback**

_"Seu filho está muito ferido, meu senhor"._

_Ouço minha irmã dizer ao nosso tio, o Rei de Rohan. Por alguns segundos me deixo levar pela tristeza de ver meu primo Théodred tão ferido, mas logo me recomponho. Sinto a necessidade de contar a meu tio que há mais por trás dos ferimentos de meu primo. Contar que não foi um acidente. Contar sobre a malda de que nos cerca e da qual seu filho fora vítima.  
_

_"Foi atacado por orcs. Se não defendermos nosso país, Saruman o tomará a força" digo e espero sinceramente que essa informação tire meu tio desse estado deprimente em que se encontra._

_"Isso é mentira" _

_Olho para o lado e vejo Gríma se aproximando de meu tio me encarando. Sinto a raiva crescer em meu peito._

_"Saruman, o Branco, sempre foi nosso amigo e nosso aliado" continua ele_

_Minha vontade era responder dizendo a verdade sobre Saruman, mas nesse momento, meu tio começou a falar algo e me calei para ouvir._

_"Gríma" disse ele "O que... Gríma..."_

_Não consigo evitar o sentimento de traição e decepção quando ouço meu tio chamar o nome dessa criatura ao invés de sua própria família._

_"Os orcs estão matando livremente por nossas terras. Descontrolados, desvairados, matando a vontade... Orcs que usam a mão branca de Saruman" e antes que Gríma pudesse abrir sua boca para destilar mais veneno, jogo aos seus pés um elmo de um orc com a marca da mão branca de Saruman pintada. _

_Pelo canto dos olhos, vejo Éowyn encarando o elmo surpresa, mas logo volto minha atenção para Gríma, cujos olhos expressaram desespero por alguns segundos antes de voltarem ao normal._

_Ele olha para mim e vejo a maldade por trás de seus olhos. Sinto um calafrio na espinha, embora não demonstre. Esses olhos são olhos de alguém que é capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para alcançar o que deseja. E tenho certeza que ele não deseja algo bom._

_"Porque trás mais problemas para uma mente nesse estado perturbado? Não consegue ver? Seu tio já está cansado de suas provocações". _

_Ouço o comentário de Gríma e sinto a raiva se transformar em ódio. Frio. Mortal_

_"Provocações?" pergunto indignado. Como ele ousa...?_

**Fim do Flashback**

Agora tudo está claro para mim. O porquê de meu tio estar assim, tão perdido e debilitado. Há magia por trás disso e o culpado disso tudo é Gríma. É ele quem está destruindo a vida de meu tio e todo o reino de Rohan. Preciso dar um fim nisso.

Vejo-o andando pelo palácio e não consigo mais me controlar. Não consigo mais conversar. Preciso tirar isso a limpo agora. Vejo os olhos dele se arregalarem pela surpresa e medo que sente quando eu o seguro pela camisa e o prenso contra a parede.

"Há quanto tempo Saruman o comprou? Qual foi o preço prometido? Quando todos estiverem mortos, pegará sua parte no tesouro?"

Vejo sua máscara de autoconfiança cair e seu desespero aparecer. Seus olhos se viram e fixam em algo atrás de mim. Sigo seu olhar e me deparo com a visão de minha irmã Éowyn, que nos encara por alguns segundos antes de nos dar as costas outra vez.

Agora entendo. Todos os olhares que ele lança em sua direção. As vezes que ele parecia estar seguindo-a, as conversas estranhas que ele tinha com ela. Agora tudo faz sentido. Saruman prometeu-lhe minha irmã.

Os sentimentos de repulsa e nojo abriram caminho no meu coração, mas mais uma vez o sentimento que me controlava era o ódio que eu sentia por esse homem, essa criatura que já havia causado tanto mal ao meu povo. O ódio que crescia dentro de mim só de pensar em ver Gríma encostar um dedo que fosse em minha irmã.

"Vem olhando pra minha irmã há muito tempo. Vem seguindo seus passos há muito tempo" começo uma ameaça, mas antes que pudesse terminar, vejo o desespero em seus olhos dar lugar a um brilho estranho e um olhar que transmitia triunfo.

Sinto mãos em meus ombros. Olho para trás e vejo os soldados. Meus soldados, companheiros, amigos, que agora estavam a serviço de Gríma e avançavam contra mim.

"Você vê demais, Éomer, filho de Éomund. Vê demais." Diz-me Gríma "A partir de agora está banido do reino de Rohan. Sob pena de morte".

Não. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Não posso estar sendo exilado de minha terra. A terra que eu dei meu sangue para proteger. Não posso acreditar.

Tudo o que posso fazer é gritar enquanto os soldados me arrastam para fora.


End file.
